


Fuelling Alternatives

by EndangeredMind



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Car Abuse, Farting, Gear grinding, Inflation, Pedal Pumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Shad needs to get home and his car isn't working. Luckily there is an alternative.
Kudos: 5





	Fuelling Alternatives

Shad groaned as he looked at the car. This was just great. He was trying to get home, and it seemed that this car wanted to mess him up every step of the way. Not only was it getting dark rather quickly, but he had forgotten to refuel his AMC Pacer, which currently sat near him, overheated and out of gas. He groaned and walked around the car, trying to see what he could do so that he could get home before it got dark. Pushing it was out of the question, no way was he going to do that!

“Oh, come on you stupid brain think!” He growled, trying his best to not lose his temper. He had a full tank of gas this morning, so why had it broken down. “I filled you up this morning you stupid piece of crap, so why the hell are being so flaming crappy? There was more than enough gas to get you there you stupid piece of crap!” He kicked the car and then groaned as he let out a loud fart, which gave him an idea. He could try and use his farts to get the car home before dark.

He smirked as he remembered that there was some tubing in the trunk. He quickly opened it and pulled it out, slamming the trunk shut as he did so. Laying it out, he realised that there would be enough space for the tube to fit in the gas tank and his asshole. He grinned and opened the fuel cap, undoing the screw and shoving one end in, before sitting in the driver’s seat and shoving the other up his ass, moaning as he felt it stretch him wide open. He then shut the door and got into a comfortable position.

“You deserve this you piece of scrap. For all those times you’ve broken down on me!” He grinned and let out a loud fart into the pipe, which caused to bulge and travel down the tube, before being deposited in the fuel tank. The fuel gauge needle went up a tiny bit and he grinned as he felt the car rock a bit from the gas. This only seemed to spur him on as he let rip another nasty fart, making the car bounce. It wouldn’t be long before he could turn the key over. Hopefully it would start up.

As he continued to pump his nasty gas into the tank, the needle rose higher and higher, until it began to lower. However, it began to lower to the F side of the gauge, meaning that it was almost full. Shad either didn’t notice or didn’t care that this had happened. He continued to let out fart after fart. The fuel tank groaned and whined in protest as it began to swell up from the nasty gas. He grinned and continued to let loose some rather nasty farts, smirking to himself as he felt the car bounce on its suspension.

He grabbed the key and turned it, causing the car to crank and rattle. He growled and turned the key again, stamping on the gas pedal over and over again, causing the poor car to rock and wobble. He wasn’t going to stop now, as he hadn’t come all this way for nothing! Shad growled again and continued to turn the key in the ignition, his cock starting to harden as he heard it wheezing and trying its best to start. He groaned in delight as he heard it rev and felt the car rocking and bouncing desperately around him.

He let out a massive stinky fart into the pipe, which travelled into the fuel tank, and it was enough to make the car start! He smirked as he heard the poor engine whine and rattle as it tried its best to move. He sneered at the car as it tried to drive, the front end lifting up and the car starting to crawl along. Unsatisfied with this, Shad proceed to take his foot off the pedal for a moment, cut a loud and brassy stinker into the tube and then stamp his foot on the gas pedal, smirking cruelly.

The car’s engine coughed out black smoke as Shad continued to stomp the pedal, wanting to get home as fast as possible. Flames shot out of the exhaust, followed by a large plume of smoke, and the old clunker roared forward, as if that pedal abuse was what it needed to get going. At last they were off! He grinned as the car continued to shudder and shake, despite being on the road home. He grinned as he felt his stomach gurgle. He would have enough gas to get home, he just had to make sure it was topped up. 

The Absol smirked and proceeded to let off a series of farts, keeping on eye on the road and the other on the fuel gauge. He smirked as he saw the needle was forced past the factory settings, but he really couldn’t care. Fart after fart erupted from his ass, as the bad food he had earlier made itself known. He continued to rub his bulge, using one hand to pull down the zipper on his jeans, before he took out his cock and began to squeeze it as the car whined and sputtered, which made him hard rather quickly.

He began to pump his cock, going slow so that he couldn’t close his eyes in the throes of passion and accidentally cause an accident. It didn’t take long for some nice globs of pre to build up at the head of his cock, which dribbled down his hand. He quickly removed his hand from his cock and wiped it over the air conditioner vents. He quickly turned it on and pushed it on the maximum setting, causing the car’s cabin to smell like his thick cum. Spurred on by this, he resumed masturbating, panting as the car bounced again.

The poor Pacer had been pushed to its limits and it was starting to fall apart, with various bits and pieces snapping or failing. A nice little trail of parts shot out of the Pacer’s exhaust as it farted them all over the road. Shad didn’t care as he grew closer to home. All that mattered at this stage was getting home before dark. The car could fall apart all it liked, as long as he made it home, that was all that mattered to him. He continued to stroke his large cock, smirking as his orgasm began to build. 

The engine began whining and wailing as it was forced to carry on throughout all this horrible abuse. He snarled as the exhaust shot out a massive cloud of smoke, which forced the Pacer forward, pushing back into the seat. He moaned as he continued to stroke himself, groaning and whining as he heard the car’s engine pleading for mercy. Another blast of smoke shot out of the exhaust, accompanied by the appearance of flames. Shad simply gunned it even harder, not even bothering to use the brake pedal as the car shuddered and dragged itself down the long road.

Shad groaned as he farted loudly again, only to feel the tube slip out of his ass. He cursed to himself and carried on driving, looking for a place to stop and put it back in. Trust him to take the long way around with the world’s worst car. He groaned and looked desperately for somewhere to stop. His stomach began to gurgle again, and Shad continued to curse as he felt the gas build up inside him. He groaned and tried to hold it in. The Absol didn’t want to lose any of it if he could help it!

However, luck was not on his side as he let out a strong musky smelling fart into the driver’s seat, causing it bulge and groan in protest. He murred and continued to rub his hardening cock, deciding to give the interior some special attention as well. He let out another fart into the seat, causing it to bulge even further. What he didn’t realise as that as he let out farts and they travelled throughout the cabin; the other seats were swelling up too. He sighed as he cut another one, before grinning as he found a place to stop.

He parked up the sputtering car, which sagged down on its suspension as the Absol began to hunt for the tube. He felt like facepalming when he realised that his ass had pinned it to the seat. He leant over the steering wheel as he stuffed it into his ass, causing some globs of cum to be smeared over the wheel’s center, as well as the horn going off. He grinned and sat back down on the seat hard, pushing it in deeper as the car rocked from # him sitting down. He pushed down on the gas pedal, grinning.

With a whine and cough from the overworked engine, which believed that it had been given a break, the car backfired and bounced forward. Shad was now on the home stretch and nothing was going to stop him. He resumed masturbating as well, groaning as he realised his dick had gone down a bit. He grabbed it and gave it a few tugs, grinning as he closed his eyes for a split second, before opening them. He didn’t notice that there were some rather sharp thorns nearby from a shedding tree, and he ran straight over them, the tyres hissing.

He yelped as the car span wildly and he smashed into a parked car. Luckily, there was no-one in it and the area was close to his house. He sighed and grinded the gears, forcing the car into reverse and stomping on the gas pedal as he pulled it away from the wreck. The bumper hung down the headlights were smashed. He farted again and tried to push the wreck back into first, but it just wouldn’t have it! He growled and tried again, making sure not to cause too much damage to it, otherwise he really would be stuck.

He growled and sighed in relief as he finally managed to grind it back into first, slamming on the gas pedal, forcing the car to drive forward. After the impact, the car was a bit slower, no thanks to the amount of damage it had sustained to the suspension and other parts. He moaned as he felt it drag and cough. It wouldn’t last much longer if this carried on. The car was a mess, and he murred as he continued to jerk off. He groaned as his orgasm finally hit him, spraying bursts of cum all over the interior.

It was about thirty-five minutes later and several climaxes later that the battered, whining car finally clanked and strained its way into Shad’s driveway. It was a mess, with a stinking interior and a dashboard that was coated in cum. The air conditioning had given out during the ride home, as it was all clogged up with cum, no thanks to how much Shad had been jerking off whilst the poor car suffered around him. He grinned as the car slumped down on its tyres, letting out a very loud clunk, followed by a series of loud groans and creaks.

Shad grinned as he pulled the tube out of the gas tank. He wasn’t taking it out just yet, as he might need it. He slammed the door shut with a triumphant smirk on his face. There was a loud creaking noise before the passenger door and the trunk fell off the car, as if they were attached on with tissue paper. He couldn’t believe it. It was impressive that they had managed to hold on all the while. They should’ve been thrown off in the impact, unless that was the reason they had come off in the first place.

Shad poked his head out of the driver’s side door and looked at the car’s body. Wow, it really was a wreck! Steam poured from the hood, and the dials were all at maximum. The tyres were all flat, but Shad really didn’t care. He could always send this one off to the scrapyard. However, before he did that, he wanted to give it a good send off before he rang them up. He sat there, wondering how he was going to do that. The gassy Absol decided that he needed to get a better look at the car first.

He put his hand on the driver’s side door to open it, and it promptly fell off and hit the floor. He simply laughed and got out of the car, leaving the poor engine running. He had plans for that thing later. He began to walk around the car, sighing as he took notes on the missing parts and the damaged bits. He couldn’t wait to see what else he could do to this old beater. He grinned and got back in the car, practically jumping in the dirty passenger seat, making the car tilt and groan loudly in protest.

Having gotten a few ideas in his head, Shad leant over and wiped his drooling cock on the driver’s seat, smirking as it mixed in with the farts and sweat that had been forced into the seat on the ride home. He loved the feeling and moaned, before yelping as the car suddenly dropped to the driveway with a loud clunk. The tyres were so battered and worn out that they had simply slipped off the rims and gone flat, causing the unlucky Pacer to break even further was the battered chassis took another beating from the rough concrete driveway.

Satisfied with what he had had accomplished, Shad resumed wiping his dick on the driver’s seat, before a sudden orgasm overtook him. It seemed that the seat was great for humping. Shad grunted as cum poured over the seat and soaked into the fabric. He decided that the engine was next on his list. He pressed the button that released the hood, smirking as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and got out of the car, making his way to the battered front end. He placed both hands on the battered hood, before stopping and changing his mind.

He grunted as fart after fart left his massive ass and sprayed all over the battered and crumpled hood. It didn’t take long for the visible parts of the engine to ignite and explode. The driver’s side door fell off, the hood was forced all the way back onto the windshield, and the car bounced in the air, before slamming down onto the driveway hard, making Shad’s cock hard as iron. He didn’t care and wanted to see if the engine could hand a double dose of his nasty gas. It didn’t matter either way, he just wanted to see.

Realising that the tube was still in his ass, he reached down and quickly removed it, moaning loudly as he felt it leave his ass. Before he tossed it in the nearby dustbin. He opened the battered hood and smirked the strong smell rushed out to meet him. He used one hand to hold the hood up for the time being, sighing as he looked over the engine. It was still very hot and creaked occasionally, which Shad really liked. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen when he let out some more rank gas on the broken engine.

He put down the prop so that the hood didn’t come crashing down on him. He snickered cruelly, before he turned around and began to fart on the overworked smoking engine. Despite just exploding, the engine sucked in the gas, causing the car to shake from side to side, with more parts flying from the overworked car. The rear-view mirror shuddered and fell off, whilst the seatbelts snapped and fell out of the car. The remaining glass which had been jarred loose by the explosion fell out and smashed on the floor, making Shad moan as the car continued rocking.

The bits of the car that hadn’t smashed or fallen off continued shaking. He snickered as he felt the car wobble again. The interior was also being affected in some strange way, as the seats and headliner ballooned and bulged up, the seats being filled with more of Shad’s nasty gas. They creaked and protested as they grew larger and larger, but their cries went unheard as Shad continued to pump out more of his rank gas into the interior. A clang was heard as the damaged headlight was shook loose and it fell onto the floor, hitting it hard.

Shad reached down and began to jerk off, continuing to let rip. It smelt so damn good! His cock quickly grew in his hands, making him moan as he began to increase his speed, his orgasm building steadily. The interior was getting closer to breaking point as each fart forced it past its original specifications. The gassy horny Absol was in heaven meanwhile as he let rip another nasty fart, panting as he continued to stroke himself. It wouldn’t be long until he gave out and sprayed cum everywhere. The foul interior whined as it finally hits its maximum size.

Shad groaned and let out one final smelly fart, briefly stopping his jerking off so he turn around and sniff it. He moaned as he resumed jerking off. The interior whined and rumbled loudly, on the verge of bursting. He continued to jerk off as he sniffed the nasty gas, moaning as the interior groaned a final time before bursting. The remaining bits of the car that had managed to cling on all this time finally broke free of their restraints and fell off, causing Shad to his peak and spray thick musky ropes of cum all over his ruined clunker.


End file.
